


Yet Let Me Drink of Your Desire (For I Am a Fucking Cocksucker)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dirty Talk, FtM Dan Taichi, Gender Identity, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Taichi isn't opposed to being intimate with Akutsu, just, ah, unsure about certain aspects of it.Akutsu has never been shy about making his opinion clear.





	Yet Let Me Drink of Your Desire (For I Am a Fucking Cocksucker)

It was not that Taichi was hesitant about intimacy in general, or intimacy with Akutsu in the specific.

If anything, it was the opposite. He’d been having rather private thoughts about Akutsu for longer than he probably should have, had worked out many of the details of his own preferences and desires to the images of sharp golden eyes and lean muscles. Taichi was aware there were several people who worried about him for his association with Akutsu, had been warned by more than one friend about not letting himself get drawn in too deep or too fast. Nobody seemed to even consider that Taichi himself might like the idea of all those strange and sinful things people were worried Akutsu might push upon him. And yet when Akutsu finally pressed his lips against Taichi’s, the kiss crushing and strangely gentle at the same time, all Taichi could think of was how long he had been waiting for it.

He was all too happy to move past simply admiring Akutsu from a respectful distance, delighted in learning to know the strong body in all new ways. The first time he coaxed a shuddering, swearing orgasm out of Akutsu with nothing more than his hands Taichi felt the same kind of rush as he had the first time he had actually won a point from a proper opponent. He had no fear or shame about this, saw nothing wrong with something they both wanted and felt good about. Where Taichi did hesitate was when the tables were turned. For all that he was happy to study every inch of Akutsu’s body when given the chance, devoted himself to it with as much intensity as he ever did in studying his opponents, Taichi couldn’t help but shy away when Akutsu tried to return the favor in too direct a manner. Taichi would grind himself down against Akutsu’s lap to the rhythm of kisses and heated words until they were both breathless, would writhe and moan his approval when Akutsu pushed a knee between his legs and pressed against his groin, but that was it. As soon as Akutsu tried to move further, though, Taichi found himself shying away, not ready to risk disappointment. On whose part, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Hey.” Akutsu nipped at Taichi’s bottom lip, his breath warm and intoxicating. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

“H-huh?” Taichi blinked, trying to gather his somewhat muddled thoughts. “Nothing! Ah. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Bullshit.” Akutsu drew back enough to give him a proper glare. The effect was somewhat ruined by the way his hair was a complete mess and his pale cheeks were flushed in arousal. “Something’s wrong, has been wrong since the first time I fucking kissed you, and I’m done dancing around that shit.”

“Ah.” Taichi paused, not sure how to broach the subject, not sure he wanted to. “Why do you think something is wrong?” Well, avoiding it was one approach.

“Because you’re fine with me grabbing you over your pants, but the moment I even touch your waistband you’re shrinking away. I know it’s not the skin contact, you’re pretty happy to stick your hand in my pants, so there’s got to be something else.”

“Right.” He ducked his head, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks. “It’s just… I’m not…”

“Not sure how I’d react to your parts?” Akutsu snorted at Taichi’s surprised glance. “Hey, I don’t have to be a fucking geek like you not to be an actual idiot. Obviously that’d be a bit of a sore spot.”

“I’m just… wrong.” Taichi sighed. “Well, no. Not wrong. But I’m not what a boy should be. At least not… there.”

“So is that you don’t like those parts, or you think I’m not going to?” Akutsu’s eyes were surprisingly serious and almost gentle. “Because if it’s the first, I’ll stop pushing, but if it’s the second, you can stop fucking worrying.”

“It’s less about liking them and more about… well.” Taichi winced. “I want you to think of me as a boy.”

“Taichi.” Akutsu sank a hand in his hair, locking their eyes together. “I didn’t go through the whole mess of coming out as gay just to decide my boyfriend’s not actually my boyfriend just because your dick is as small as the rest of you. If you don’t want me to touch you, I’ll back the fuck away, but if you do want it and you’re just worried about my reaction, you can stop fretting and relax so I can finally suck your fucking dick.”

Far beyond a simple flush, Taichi was fairly sure his face was now burning with embarrassment. Still, he finally managed to gather his thoughts enough to manage a small, hesitant nod.

This was apparently enough to set Akutsu in motion, as he immediately surged to his feet, grabbing Taichi before he could even fear falling from Akutsu’s lap. The next moment Taichi found himself set down on Akutsu’s bed, Akutsu crawling between his legs.

Akutsu leaned down, placing a kiss that was sure to leave a mark at Taichi’s hip, no doubt as distraction as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Taichi’s shorts. Taichi was willing to be distracted, though.

Taichi resisted the urge to squirm under Akutsu’s heated gaze as his shorts and underwear were deposited somewhere off the bed, leaving him entirely bare in front of his boyfriend. With a tremendous effort of willpower Taichi managed not to curl up to protect himself from Akutsu’s eyes, instead hiding his face with his arm.

“You’re such a pretty boy.” Akutsu’s voice was low, sending shivers through Taichi’s entire body. “I’m going to enjoy every moment of this.”

Despite his embarrassment, Taichi found himself peeking out from under his arm. Therefore he saw the almost hungry look in Akutsu’s eyes a moment before strong hands spread his legs further apart and Akutsu leaned down once more.

Taichi could feel Akutsu’s breath against his skin, and he trembled as it washed over his most private areas. Then there were curious fingers parting his folds, the warm breath touching his usually hidden little nub, and excitement and fear became nearly impossible to tell apart.

“Well, what do you know. Your dick’s all small and pretty, just like you.” Akutsu sounded almost smug, but that was okay. That was approval. Then something warm and soft and wet was touching him, and Taichi realized with a start that Akutsu’s tongue was tasting him.

For once Akutsu was the curious one exploring new territory, approaching this new area like an exciting opponent. He switched between using his tongue and lips and fingers seemingly at random, one hand settling on Taichi’s hip to keep him pinned down. It was for the best, really, as Taichi lost any hope of holding himself still when Akutsu’s lips closed around him and sucked.

At some point Taichi forgot about his hesitation, lost the ability to think of much of anything as his entire being focused on the area of contact. It helped that Akutsu kept murmuring dirty words whenever he came up for air, distracting Taichi from anything but his pleasure.

At last it got too much, his pleasure pulsing through his entire body, and Taichi whined as his brain failed to find any actual words to express himself. By the time he had somewhat managed to catch his breath, staring up at the ceiling as his arm had been flung to the side, Akutsu was looking at him with a satisfied smirk from between his legs.

“I think I get why you like doing that.” Akutsu grinned, all teeth and sharp eyes. “Never thought I’d be happy to call myself a cocksucker, but I think I might start.”

Taichi couldn’t help but laugh at that, tired and breathless and exhilarated, and for this one brief moment he had no fear of anything.


End file.
